


［诺俊］夏日恋爱ABO

by Gfetters23



Category: NCT, NOREN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 00:48:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19801258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gfetters23/pseuds/Gfetters23





	［诺俊］夏日恋爱ABO

黄仁俊汗水涔涔地在深夜的走廊里走着，手里攥着刚刚画好的一张稿，油墨还没干透，向外渗着颜料的气味。但黄仁俊却觉得鼻腔里除了这气味还掺杂了些茉莉味，那是他信息素的味道。他一边心里痛骂自己到底是谁给的胆子这么大敢让他在濒临发情期的时候还留画室到这么晚，一边加快了脚步。

许是保安大叔也下了班，美术学院在夜晚里显得阴森森，断臂的雕塑和突兀怪异的几何体有的就这样随便被丢在走廊上。

黄仁俊留意着脚下，目光有些迷蒙地游离。

他知道他甚至来不及走到不远处的家打上针抑制剂，就要在这里摊化成水了。

黄仁俊脚步也变得软绵绵地，腿用不上什么太大的力气，他甚至想直接放弃，躺在地上，把信息素全散出去，随便来个什么A都好，救救他。

左前方的办公室灯好像还是亮着的，说不定里面会有某个omega老师留下来的抑制剂，那是黄仁俊最后的稻草了。

黄仁俊近乎是强制着身体移动到门前，旋动门把，平日里会觉得呛鼻子的Alpha气息让此刻的他险些跪在地上。

里面是有人的，大概是因为在独处所以信息素也没收着。一个看上去很年轻的alpha转回头看他，表情带着些惊讶。

黄仁俊眼眶是润润的，带着一大股茉莉味，站在门口一副楚楚可怜的模样让李帝努不禁觉得喉咙干涩。

李帝努径直走过去将黄仁俊身后的门关上。

就以现在黄仁俊的信息素爆发程度，还好是在深夜处地偏僻的美术学院，方圆几里应该没几个活着的alpha，要不招来的狼早就要把门框扒了。

黄仁俊感受到一阵强烈的alpha气息在向自己靠近，心里就算在警告自己，这只是一个陌生人，但身子却像是找到解药了一般生生朝着人家贴了过去。

头靠在李帝努胸膛上的时候，黄仁俊还忍不住满足的哼了声。

“你需要抑制剂吗？”头顶传来alpha富有磁性的声音。

也确实像块吸铁石，把黄仁俊这个前半生专注打抑制剂的铁块吸了个牢靠。

黄仁俊抬起头对着李帝努关照的眼神，摇了摇头。

“我不要。”

手臂一张直接把alpha圈住了，像是抱到了柔软的抱枕，幸福地直哼哼，头也蹭来蹭去。

但是很快这样简单的拥抱就会满足不了omega，李帝努出于道德考虑，还是把omega推开想去帮他翻翻办公室别的老师的抽屉里会不会侥幸有一支抑制剂。

可哪成想，这边刚把omega拉开段距离，黄仁俊就眼眶红着一副可怜巴巴地看他，正是那种所有alpha都拒绝不了的温良长相，再配上这么副求疼爱的神情，李帝努感觉自己太阳穴都在跳。

还是坚定着把omega留在那里，自己草草翻了几个印象里已经有家室的alpha老师的抽屉。

李帝努手里拿着东西回来的时候，黄仁俊已经坐在地上了，身上的汗把白色T恤润透了，锁骨分明地隔着曾布料凸显出来，露出的脖颈皮肤泛着粉红色。

手摊开，一个避孕套，和一支抑制剂。

黄仁俊雾蒙蒙地眼睛看着alpha向自己摊开的手掌，美术生的职业特性是先觉得这双手生得很漂亮，只是手掌上放着的两个东西破坏了美感。

任性着把alpha手上的东西划开，黄仁俊倒是大方地勾上了alpha的脖子，身上的茉莉香也无端地像是沾染上了惹人的魅惑。

“你都不需要？”李帝努如果还能坐怀不乱那可能真的可能会被误会是功能不健全了，他刚刚因为礼貌收起来的信息素又被释放出了些。

“嗯嗯”信息素的增强让黄仁俊舒服了些，但还是贪心地想把鼻子探到李帝努的腺体去闻。

李帝努这边是真的沉不住了气，手开始去剥落黄仁俊贴在身上的T恤。

黄仁俊也温柔又顺从地任凭自己被摆弄，嘴里哼哼不成调。

“在地上你不会痛吗？要不要回我家，很近的。”李帝努看着omega白皙的皮肤还透着些情欲的红色，觉得这么娇柔的人不该躺在又硬又冷的地板上和自己做。

“不要！我现在，我现在……”就想要还没来得及说出口，黄仁俊就被李帝努抱到他的座位上。

被放在桌子上后，黄仁俊比李帝努还要高些了，低头过去索吻更容易了些。

亲吻着的喘息还有alpha将皮带解开的声音听得黄仁俊耳尖也红红的，控制不住的从后穴里分泌过多的液体，溢在桌子上。

李帝努将坐在椅子上，把仁俊抱了下来，让他坐在自己身上。

那一根炽热的黄仁俊想要的东西就这样顶着自己的屁股，也被沾的湿漉漉。

“抱歉，我只能想到这样才会让你少痛一些。”李帝努温柔地将omega被汗水打湿的头发顺了顺，一双情欲的眼睛看得他快要失控。

“嗯……”黄仁俊扭着身子，示意着李帝努可以做接下来的事了。

硬硬的阴茎才刚刚探进去一些就被紧紧裹住，这是个多敏感的omega，李帝努还想着不要弄坏了他，慢慢地用力。

黄仁俊似乎已经感觉不到什么撑破的疼痛感，他只觉得脖子后面的腺体烫烫的，小腹也传来酥麻的热流，他渴望被咬破这里。他索性跟着李帝努的动作一起动了起来。

本来就在上面的黄仁俊热情起来让李帝努反而有些被控制了的错觉，第一次射精也没耗了多久，他将嘴唇贴上黄仁俊的腺体要咬不咬的，轻轻贴着那存敏感又柔软的皮肤。就是这里散发出了迷人的香气。

第二次还是回到了地上，李帝努实在不想就让第一次见面的omega掌握了主动权。他将黄仁俊压在身下，狠狠地抽动，撞击着黄仁俊的敏感点。在黄仁俊高潮的时候，李帝努紧紧抱住了仁俊的身子，下面还没停下动作，仁俊高潮后猛烈的收紧让他也濒临释放的边缘，牙齿咬破腺体的瞬间，又是股热烫的液体填满了生殖腔。

黄仁俊情潮来得凶猛，像是把之前被压下来的份一次性找回来才罢休。

再恢复精神的时候，已经不知做了多少次，房间里满是信息素野蛮的冲撞和淫靡的气味。黄仁俊后背骨头被地板膈得生疼，呲着牙坐起来，身上没什么痕迹，alpha还算是个温柔的人，只是再想起身的时候，从后面流出来的液体让黄仁俊几近羞耻到崩溃。

不用看也知道会是什么淫乱的体液交换情景。

“天快亮了，你家离着近吗？要不要去我家洗个澡再换身衣服？”李帝努也陪着黄仁俊躺地板，察觉到黄仁俊从最后一场高潮的昏晕里醒来，转过身来问他。

是个很温柔的alpha吧，从事前到事后，都很关照自己不是吗？黄仁俊心里莫名还对霸占在自己体内的信息素味道有点满意。

“不用了，我家也在附近。”黄仁俊捡起自己有些狼狈的衣服想重新套上去，李帝努把自己的衬衫脱给他，自己只剩了件黑色内搭的短袖。

“穿这个吧。我送你回去。”哪敢把刚过了发情期第一段的omega就这么放回去呢。李帝努托着下巴看黄仁俊穿上自己的衬衫，显得像偷穿爸爸衣服了一样大的有点滑稽。

“谢谢。”黄仁俊从发情期出来的声音就没那么黏黏的鼻音了，但还是怯生生的可爱。

李帝努走在黄仁俊的右边，眼神时不时飘过来看他。

“我叫黄仁俊，美院大三。”黄仁俊眼睛知道旁边的人一直有意没意地回过头来看他。

“嗯。”李帝努像是早就知道的样子，淡定着回答。心里还是庆幸着黄仁俊已经成年了。因为黄仁俊长得太小孩子，一开始还生怕是个来玩的高中生。

“我家就在前面，送我到这里就可以了，谢谢你。”黄仁俊拿出了自己的手机，想和李帝努换个联系方式。李帝努伸出手来接的时候，黄仁俊又不禁感叹这双手可真漂亮啊，又浮现起刚才它拿着避孕套和抑制剂，还有自己大手一挥全都划落在地的场景。脸没由头唰得红了。

李帝努用黄仁俊手机加完自己的好友，再抬起头就看见黄仁俊红着个脸蛋看着自己又害羞又尴尬。笑了下，这omega反应能力真迟啊。

“那今天……谢谢你”黄仁俊反而是可怜地被压在身下吧，但是发情期情况特殊，要不是李帝努在自己真的不知道会变成什么样。

“你的发情期应该不会这么快就过去。”李帝努晃了晃手里的手机，“我是说，如果你有需要的话，再联系我。”

黄仁俊乖乖点了点头，脸更红了点转身像个小孩子一样跑走了。

噔噔噔跑完楼梯，黄仁俊虽然身子还有些虚弱，但是好面子的性格让他也不知道从哪里生出了力气，愣是回到自己卧室里才虚地瘫坐在地上。

手指无意识地抚摸手机的边缘，想着这都算是什么事啊。自己为什么会发情期一支抑制剂都不带就出门，或者是为什么要出门，黄仁俊咬了咬嘴唇。

啊！是为了赶后天的美术作业，房东说明天会有一个新的租客过来看隔壁那个空了两个月的房间，要他帮忙留一天时间守着点。要不也不至于好好一个周末从周六就要开始赶作业吧。

但是，他画呢？

黄仁俊着急地空手抓了抓，明明之前带出来了的，不会是落在那个办公室了吧。

硬着头皮给刚刚通过好友申请的alpha想发条消息问问。

alpha倒是先问了他有没有平安到家。

黄仁俊回了个萌萌的兔子点头表情包，手指又飞快打了排字发出去。

“那个，不知道你是回办公室了还是回家了，如果在办公室的话，我想请问你有没有看到一个卷起来的稿子啊？”

消息发过去两分钟。

李帝努也刚刚回了办公室，刚才经过些大事的办公室需要简单清理一下。至于黄仁俊刚刚询问的稿子，李帝努在自己的桌子上发现了它。

只不过样子十分悲惨，白色的画纸上印着一大摊暧昧不明的水迹。

“嗯——在是在”

黄仁俊刚直起身子，停留在稿子找到了的喜悦不到一秒钟，那边传来的图片又让他重新瘫了回去。

“我帮你复原吧！你什么时候要？明天？”

黄仁俊头一回看到这么热心的alpha，心里又蛮不好意思麻烦人家，可是明天又实在离不开家。

“没关系我自己来就好，我明天去找你拿一下稿，好吗？”

李帝努回了个自己同款的小兔点头表情包，看得黄仁俊嘴角抬了抬。


End file.
